


kiss with a fist (or just with your lips)

by underoriginal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underoriginal/pseuds/underoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper doesn't know what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss with a fist (or just with your lips)

It had been at least half a year since Jasper had fought a proper opponent and she was starting to get antsy. Sure, she’d beaten a lot of gem mutants up, but those didn’t count. They were slow and clumsy and far too easy to tear to shreds. She longed for a good fight, muscles burning, body aching, her whole body alive with adrenaline and the thrill of a challenge.

She hadn’t had a fight like that since Garnet.

“Hey, Garnet, wanna fight?” she called across the beach house.

“No,” Garnet replied without looking up from her magazine.

Jasper growled and threw her head back against the window. “Come on,” she whined. “Just one bout.”

Garnet turned a page. “Why?” she asked.

“Because I wanna fight,” Jasper said.

“Well, I don’t,” Garnet shot back.

She looked as cool and stoic as ever, but Jasper hadn’t survived the battlefields as long as she had without learning to read body language.

“How long has it been?” she asked. 

“Since I fought something?” Garnet adjusted her shades. “Yesterday. You were there.”

Jasper leaned forward, elbows on her knees, a rakish grin settling onto her features. “You know that’s not what I mean,” she said. “How long has it been since you had a real fight? One on one, against a truly dangerous opponent? You’re a soldier too, I know you need it as much as I do.” She sat back smugly. “You haven’t had a proper fight since me, have you?”

If she hadn’t been watching so closely, Jasper would have missed Garnet’s slight smirk. “That’s a bit presumptive of you.”

Jasper grinned wider even in the face of the insult. “What, you calling me weak or something?” she asked with a laugh between her teeth.

“Yes.”

Jasper blinked. “You had me off guard in that battle. I’d do a lot better than you in a fair fight.”

“Probably,” Garnet agreed, going back to her magazine.

“You wanna find out?” Jasper asked.

“Not really,” Garnet said.

Jasper flopped back into her seat. “What do I have to do to make you fight me?” she demanded.

“Why do you want to fight me so badly?” Garnet asked.

Jasper shrugged. “I dunno, I’m bored.”

“You could always keep Steven company. He likes you.”

“Yeah, but that Onion kid gives me the creeps,” Jasper shuddered.

“He’s a nice boy,” Garnet said. “He only almost destroyed Beach City once.”

“Look, I don’t wanna destroy the house or anything,” Jasper said. “Why don’t we just head up to one of the sky arenas and beat the shit out of each other there?”

Garnet sat down her magazine and fixed Jasper with a stare. “Are you sure you want to fight me?”

Jasper glared at her. “I thought I’d make that pretty fucking obvious.”

Before she could blink, Garnet had closed the distance between them. Jasper grinned widely as Garnet loomed over her. Garnet placed one hand on Jasper’s cheek and drew her in for a kiss.

Jasper froze in shock before she melted into the kiss, returning it passionately.

“I don’t think you really want to fight me,” Garnet whispered, a low purr that rattled in Jasper’s skull.

Jasper chuckled, her hands coming up to circle Garnet’s waist and draw her into her lap. “I still think it would be fun,” she insisted.

“Of course,” Garnet said, pulling off her shades, her mismatched eyes dark and inviting. “We can do that later.”

They did end up in the sky arena, but there wasn’t a whole lot of fighting happening. Jasper did have to admit, Garnet’s ideas were a lot more fun.


End file.
